


babyboy

by seonghwazz



Series: cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Fluff, Fluff., Gen, Little Space, Pacifiers, Stuffed Toys, enjoy, i wrote this in a day, i'm not kidding this is the fluffiest shit i've written, little!mingi, little!seonghwa, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz
Summary: seonghwa is alone at the dorm and decides to regress. a new playmate is discovered at the end of the day.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	babyboy

“toothless!”, seonghwa yelled, clapping his hands together excitedly. the boy gestured for the little stuffed dragon in his arms to look at the the tv, too. ”look, toofless! is you!” he giggled, clapping the paws of the dragon together.

seonghwa reached onto the coffee table and grabbed the pacifier that was resting atop of it. he crammed it into his mouth and sucked on it peacefully, content that he was surrounded with all of his little space needs.

the dorm was empty, save for seonghwa and toothless. everyone was out doing something on their schedule and they weren’t coming back until seven, so seonghwa had plenty of time to destress. the only person who knew about his age regression was hongjoong, who had walked in on one of his “how to train your dragon” movie nights.

“toofless! you wan some food?”, seonghwa asked the stuffed toy. “otay. let’s go get some juice!”

he gently set toothless down on the couch and waddled over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking the carton of fruit juice out. he grabbed his sippy cup from the coffee table and carefully poured the juice inside.

satisfied, he screwed the cap onto the fruit juice carton and put it back in the fridge. seonghwa grabbed his sippy cup and toddled to the couch, flopping down next to his build-a-bear toothless. he giggled when he heard the stuffie roar, sticking his tongue out at the stuffie.

“is toofless jwealous because he can’t have juice?”, he teased, words slightly muffled by the paci in his mouth. “is otay. hwa give toofless some of his juice!”

he directed the straw of his sippy cup to the mouth of the plushie, and smiled when he saw the plushie “drinking” the juice. he was so absorbed in playing with toothless that he quickly forgot the movie that was playing on the screen.

when the movie finished, seonghwa turned the tv off, and tucked toothless under his arm. he took his sippy cup in the other hand, proud that he had managed to grab so many things on his own. “c’mon, toofless! lessgo to my room!”

he ran towards the room that he shared with hongjoong, and set his sippy cup down on the floor. “toofless wan color?”, he asked, grabbing the baby pink box that was stored under his bed. hongjoong had bought him a handful of onesies (he was wearing the unicorn one) and coloring books the last time that they had gone out; he stored them all in the pretty box that he had bought himself when he had started regressing.

he opened the box, taking out the coloring book with a cartoon shark printed on the cover. “lookit!”, seonghwa said, enthusiastically pointing at the cover. “it’s baby sharkeu~”

seonghwa took out the box of crayola crayons and started coloring in an underwater scene. there were smiling octopi, fish, dolphins, and a shark. little seonghwa loved sharks; mainly because hongjoong had bought him a shark plushie when he first found out that seonghwa was a little.

seonghwa happily colored in the scene, sucking contendedly on his pacifier. the front door clicked open, and seonghwa couldn’t even hear; he was that absorbed in his coloring.

“hyung?”, mingi called. “you home?”

hwa immediately froze. “quick!”, he whispered to toothless. “we need to hide!” seonghwa was so deep in his headspace that he couldn’t come out; all he could do was hide under the bed.

when mingi entered the room, he couldn’t help but slip. “stuffies!”, he yelled, dropping his bag by the door. “hi, hwahwa!”

seonghwa peeked out from underneath the bed, and gently scooted out from his hiding spot. “m-mingki little too?”

“yeah! mingki little too! you wanna pway with stuffies? or color? i like coloring!”, mingi cheered, his eyes blazing with excitement.

“let’s pway with stuffies! dis toofless”, seonghwa said, lifting one of the stuffie’s paws. “toofless says hi!”

mingi beamed. “wait here, hwahwa! mingki go grab his stuffie!”

the pink-haired boy (seonghwa thought that it looked like cotton candy) reappeared a moment later clutching a ryan plushie. “this ryan!” the stuffie was clutching a pillow, and had a fairly expressionless face. “look, me and ryan twins!”

mingi pulled out his smile and lowered his eyebrows, mimicking the plushie. mingi’s facial expression made seonghwa start giggling; he laughed so hard that his pacifier fell out of his mouth, but he picked it up, putting it back into his box. mingi introduced him to shiber as well, who he had robbed from san.

“what we do when hyungs back?”, mingi asked, sucking on ryan’s ear. “hyungs don’t know mingki is little.”

“we tell joongie appa! joongie appa is nice”, hwa piped up, smiling proudly. as if on cue, the front door opened a second time and hongjoong burst through the door, his beret slightly askew.

“hwahwa? are you i- _mingi_?”

“pwease don hate mingki! mingki lil too!”

hongjoong cooed, immediately crouching down to stroke mingi’s cotton candy hair. “it’s okay, mingki. i’ll never hate you. hwahwa is a little too, and do you see me hating him?”

“noh.”

“so will i hate you”

“…no?”

hongjoong ruffled his hair. “no, i won’t, mingki. mingki’s a good boy, isn’t he?” the younger practically glowered underneath the praise, his smile so bright it was almost blinding.

“joongie appa can be your caregiver if you wan!”, seonghwa offered, fiddling with the hood of his onesie.

“yes pwease!”

hongjoong grinned. “i’m going to have my hands full with you two troublemakers. now tell me, what does little mingki like?”

“chicken nug’s!”

“of course you do, mingki. hwahwa likes them too, don’t you?”

said little nodded enthusiastically. “yup! i love ‘em!”

the three of them continued learning little facts about each other until the others came back. since the two littles didn’t want the others knowing yet, they had no choice but to become their big selves again.

“you never told me, mingi”, seonghwa stated thoughtfully, as he took his onesie off. he would miss the soft fabric, but he would always come back to it later.

“told you what?”, mingi asked, avoiding the obvious question.

“that you were a regressor. all this time, and i thought i was the only one!”, seonghwa said, his smile wide. “i look forward to hanging out with little you.”

“same here, seonghwa hyung. or should i say, hwahwa.”

“mingki pink!”, seonghwa mimicked, earning himself a playful slap on the shoulder from mingi.

the two of them spent the rest of the evening exchanging tips and experiences about regression. seonghwa learned how to better make a comfort drink; mingi learned that the best spot for cute plushies in town was build-a-bear.

hongjoong watched the entire ordeal unfold from his bed, smiling as his two members chattered excitedly about something that they no longer felt ashamed of.

yeah, it was a good, fluffy, chicken-nugget-flavored day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fluffy. inspired by the lack of little seonghwa fics there are out there. do y’all want me to turn this into a series? drop requests in the comments if yes! <3 (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)


End file.
